borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crawmerax the Invincible
Crawmerax the Invincible is a boss in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Killing Crawmerax unlocks the "Vincible" achievement. He appears in the mission You. Will. Die. after you finish the main story included with the DLC. he also has a very high chance of dropping new super-rare weapons called "Pearlescent weapons" One of the hardest bosses ever with his level at 64 while players are capped at 61. Even a four player party will have a very difficult time besting this foe. Information Crawmerax the Invincible is a fully grown Crab Worm, unlike the Larva Crab Worms seen in the Lost Cave and the Trash Coast. He is surrounded by level 61 and 62 Green Craw Worms, Craw Maggots and Armored Craw Worms. When approaching the travel point for his lair, the ground will shake and you can see many warning signs. To reach Crawmerax once inside his lair, you must go up a very long lift to the top of a plateau. Crawmerax is massive, and has a heavily armored, spiked shell. Strategy He is level 64 on both playthroughs and is the toughest enemy in the game.You can only damage him by getting critical hits (eye and other "purple" areas). Therefore, it is best to use a gun that can scatter numerous shots over a large area - ie. SMGs. It is preferred that this be done in a group due to the fact that it can down you in one hit and if all members of the group leave the top area he regains all his health. Therefore it's best to have at least 1 siren in the group so that if everyone else dies they can hide from the fight till the enemies come back. In addition having someone in the bottom area would be useful so that they can all the elevator back down - it takes about 30 seconds for the elevator to go from the top to the bottom and if you have to call back down that's 1 minute. This means that if you are downed and only 1 person is left then they will have to struggle to survive for 1 minute as opposed to 30 seconds. As Crawmerax only regains health when your group have all left the top area it means that as long as you are 10 seconds into the journey of the elevator you should make it back in time to stop him regaining the health. A general strategy is to use 2 Sirens, 1 Soldier and 1 Hunter. The Sirens will be the "survivors" - when everyone else is dead and trying to get back up, they can use Phasewalk to survive until then. The Sirens use Defender class mods, for the shield capacity bonus. The Soldier is the support. He uses a "Support Gunner" class mod to regenerate ammo and overall assist the team using skills. Roland will end up being one of the people doing the most damage. Lastly comes the Hunter. Mordecai uses a "Survivor" class mod, preferably one with the best possible Health regeneration. The Hunter will be the second person dealing most of the damage. Players should keep in mind that any combination of classes can defeat Crawmerax. The actual strategy is to have everyone go up at the same time at the beginning. The first person to go down will immediately respawn prematurely (unless it is easily possible to get a Second Wind) and queue the elevator to come down. Depending on the condition of the people still above, he will either wait for the next person or two to die and then go up, or go up right away. When two or more people are waiting for the elevator, whoever is up top should do one of two things; if they're a Siren, Phasewalk and sprint around the arena. If they're not a Siren, they should hug the rock arches on the inside, to prevent major damage from Crawmerax until at least one Siren makes it back up. Getting a Second Wind can be absolutely essential to consistent success and understanding the weakness of any of the minions that attack you can help you get back up from any attack. Examples include using a Defiler revolver on armored worms, a Hellfire SMG on green worms and an Orion sniper or other strong shock weapon on maggots. Plan ahead and make sure your entire team has the proper equipment. Using this strategy, you can slowly whittle away at his health until he goes down without too much difficulty - although it is still very, very hard. Make sure your team has good communication and a clean connection (more important than you may think), else this will get messy quickly. Do not let the pressure of being up there alone impact your performance. Fight on the ledges where you spawn. as long as you stay crouched, you avoid any push-off moves crawmerax or the spawn will do to you. Juke any maggots and get them to fly off the ledge. If crawmerax gets too close to you, duck down and allow a friend (if you aren't soloing, this strategy was done with a Gunslinger mordechi and a Mercenary Siren.) to take "hate" (get crawmerax to chase him) Avoid the spawn, hit the purple balls, spam med kits/etc. hope you win. IF either of you happen to fall off, back into a corner on the ledges and relax for a minute while your partner gets back up and in position before firing; the person up top still will need to get crawmerax's attention to give your partner time to get into position. Communication is key. Crawmerax has been done in single player with Lilith using this strategy. If you are hit by acid, phase walk until it runs out, let phasewalk get near full recharge, and keep firing. Do not fire until phasewalk is almost back up. Apparently in the corner you are hidden, and until you fire you are invisible to crawmerax, making it easy to keep dodging him until you whittle his HP down, takes about 10-15 minutes per kill. Weaknesses Green Craw Worms Are weak to Fire Damage and their eye is a main weakpoint Craw Maggots Are weak to Melee Damage and Shock Damage just like Crawmerax and theire eye and Underbelly are main weakpoints Armored Craw Worms Are weak to Corrosive Damage and their eye is a main weakpoint Crawmerax is weak to Shock Damage and his weak points are all highlighted by purple glowing spots, These are his Back, His eye and The Backs of each one of his claws Category:Bosses Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx